In a wireless network, a wireless device may communicate with one or more radio access nodes to send and/or receive information, such as voice traffic, data traffic, control signals, and so on. In some cases, the wireless device may have a connection with a particular radio access node, but have additional radio access nodes that the wireless device could connect to. In certain circumstances, the wireless device may not be able to maintain its connection to the particular radio access node. In such circumstances, it may be desirable for the wireless device to connect to one of the additional radio access nodes to avoid releasing the connection.